Precious
by happiness theory
Summary: Most of the DOA cast end up living together at Hitomi's Family Dojo in Germany. Ryu x Irene, Brad x Christie, and mild Hitomi x Eliot
1. Introduction

Precious

Introduction

A young woman with gorgeous red hair sat quietly in the room. The room was quiet, dead quiet. The only thing that was heard was the breeze softly rustling the trees, the slow beating of her heart, and her breath quietly breaking apart.

She looked down at the unconscious man with short brown hair that laid peacefully and still before her. Painful thoughts and regrets filled her mind; encouraging her eyes to form streams of tears. "Brother..." she said to the man, with her voice weak and dry. "I-I'm sorry... when Raidou came... I should've been there to protect you.. none of this wouldn't have happened to you."

She opened her eyes and looked at the set of katanas, deep in thought. Finally, a decision was made.

"Kasumi-sama!" chaos ensued several hours later as the village people began searching for young woman. "Kasumi-sama!" Unbeknownst to her fellow village people, the young woman, Kasumi, set out to the world, katana in hand, to take revenge on Raidou, the one who had crippled her one and only beloved brother.

AN: (sarcasm) ooh wow... how suspenseful cliche... But you know what you can do? See that little drop down box on the corner that says REVIEW? Ya I'd like you to press it and give me one... if it's not too much to ask. :) ... please?


	2. Amazing Germany

Precious

Act 1

'If I was there to protect you, things would've been different ...'

And with these last thoughts, Kasumi finally began to awake from her slumber, gradually opened her eyes, but was soon startled by a frivolous and excited girl yelling directly in her ear. "Good morning, Kasumi! GUTEN MORGEN!"

Kasumi was now fully awake and immediately broke into a brief apology. "Oh... sorry, Hitomi-chan," Hitomi smiled, but it soon turned into a frown. 

"Oneesan," She began. "You have a tear against your eye. Did you have a sad dream?"

Startled by this, Kasumi felt wetness against her finger as she put it next to her eye. Immediately, she remembered the dream she had, just recently. 'That's right..' she reminded herself. 'I dreamt of you, Niisan..' Hitomi, once again, obnoxiously interrupted her thoughts and brief state of sadness. "Kasssuummiii! Stop daydreaming! We're here already!" "Ha ha, I'm sorry.." Kasumi nearly forgot that they were on a bus that was transporting them here, Germany, where Hitomi resides. After defeating Raidou, she was forbidden to return to the Mugen-Tenshin village, leaving her no other place to go. Fortunately, Hitomi was on a trip in Japan and met Kasumi , and immediately became friends. Realizing Kasumi had no place to live, Hitomi persisted her to stay with her in Germany. 'And what do you know...? Here I am...' Kasumi thought smiling to herself. 'I really do owe Hitomi..'

Hitomi was the first to exit the bus, and was shortly followed by Kasumi who was in trademark putting her hair up with her favorite ribbon. "Kasumi, come over here!" Hitomi called. "Coming coming!" Kasumi broke into a fairly-paced jog, in which she needed because her legs were still asleep from sitting through the tedious bus trip. The red-headed girl finally reached Hitomi and--

"Wilkommen to Germany!" Hitomi said out-loud with her arms up high, trying to give the city background a grand presentation. Though, it didn't take much, Kasumi was left in awe considering she had never been outside of Japan before. 'S-sugoi! Germany is so much different than Japan!' She looked around at the tall buildings towering above her, the distant cobblestone streets rolling up and down the hills as automobiles rode them, and she watched the locals in interest as they went about their daily lives. "Our dojo isn't far so we'll walk from here!" Hitomi informed. Kasumi nodded absent-mindedly as she was still in awe of her current yet new surroundings. "Uh... huh.."

The walking commenced and as they journeyed to their destination, the girls stopped by at various Souvenir shops and stores. Kasumi also got her favorite dessert, Strawberry Millefeuille, which she personally thought tasted better then the ones they make back in Japan. Hitomi's tongue was in as much pleasure as Kasumi's since Hitomi got a Sachertorte, which was her favorite dessert as well.

After enjoying themselves in the town, and lifting their spirits up again. The girls continued venturing towards their destination and several minutes later they found themselves walking through the forest. They chatted a little just for time to fly by, and soon enough, the walking had ceased. Hitomi turned around to her companion and grinned proudly. "Well, here we are!" Kasumi stepped up next to Hitomi, gazing upon her family dojo, and it had exceeded her expectations! She stood there, agape. "Wow, such large estate!" The young German girl chuckled a bit. "It's probably big like this because of all the guest rooms we have. A lot of family visit during the holidays."

The two girls stood there a few minutes longer, admiring the view. So beautiful, peaceful, and quiet. Hitomi paused to think. 'Wait... quiet?' She frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"My dad should be training his students now.. but I don't hear anyone..." She replied.

"Huh... That's strange..." A pause. "Your dad teaches karate, right?"

"Oh yes! He's been teaching me, too! I think I'm getting better!"

"Really? That's great to hear!" Kasumi smiled warmly.

The girls remained silent once more until Kasumi had felt a presence behind them. Before Kasumi could react, there was a--

"WILKOMMEN!"

The loud and deep voice from out of no where lead the girls to a high-pitched scream. Immediately they had turned around in fighting stance to fight who was coming their way. But to their relief it was none other than--

"DADDY?"

Hitomi's father laughed a loud joyous laugh from his lungs. He was but a massively strong-looking man, probably 6 foot 3. He had a large mustache and spiky hair and his blonde hair that had looked dull due to the becoming of aging. It would have been normal for one to be intimidated by such a figure, however, his constant smile has reduced the levels of such thoughts.

Her father continued laughing. "Ho ho ho! You should've seen the looks on your faces!"

Kasumi escaped a sigh, but Hitomi was obviously in an outrage; who wouldn't blame her? A few several demanding questions and a strained voice later, Hitomi's father simply answered calmly, "I cancelled classes today because I wanted to see you come home with you and your friend. Ah yes, your friend, this young lady here, I don't think we've introduced!" Introductions were made and identities were clear. Hitomi's father welcomed Kasumi with open arms and Kasumi felt more than fortunate.

"Oh, right... before you gals get settled... How 'bout you go in the back and meet Ein?" The father suggested. "He's been practicing karate all day.. I think you should give him an excuse to take a break.."

"Oh, that's right! Ein!"" Hitomi exclaimed. "I almost forgot about him! Come on, Oneesan, let me introduce you to him!" She grabbed Kasumi by the wrist and quickly lead her to the back of the dojo, with Kasumi stumbling behind. Under Kasumi's request, they finally slowed down and began walking. As they got closer to the back, they heard distant grunting. 'That must be Ein...' Kasumi thought to herself. "Don't worry. You'll like Ein. He really isn't the talkative type but he's very nice," Hitomi said reassuringly.

Finally they reached they had reached the back. "Hey, Ein! I'm home! And look, I brought a newcomer!" Hitomi waved and yelled towards him catching his attention. Kasumi walked out from behind Hitomi and froze; heart skipping. 'Is it him? Is.. is it really him?'

Ein began walking towards the two girls. The closer he approached, the more Kasumi recognized his features; light brown hair that reached down to his neck, and extraordinarily beautiful hazel eyes. Kasumi lost her breath and streams of tears voluntarily went down her cheeks. 'My god.. It really is him!'

Oblivious to Kasumi's expression, Hitomi moved on to introductions. "Ein, this is Kasumi. She'll be--" "Hayate!" Kasumi was bursting in tears and ran towards Ein, hugging, clinging to him and burrowing her sobbing face into his sweaty karate uniform. Ein stood still, stiffly, clearly uncomfortable with such form body contact. Also, he, along with Hitomi, were very confused about what exactly was going on.

"Oh, Hayate, brother, I'm so glad you're alright--!"

"Huh?"

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you--"

"Huh?"

"And ever since I defeated Raidou, I wasn't able to return to the village!"

Hitomi and Ein were even more confused than the last few seconds ago. "...Um.." Ein raised a brow. "Who... are you?" Kasumi looked up at Ein with her face all wet from all the crying and snot running down from her nose. "You don't remember me, brother? I'm your--" She looked deep into his eyes and realized that he really didn't know who she was. Kasumi knew Ein was her brother. She was sure of it. 'Did he forget..? Did he forget everything...? Could it be that Raidou...' She shook out of her thoughts, not wanting to think of it anymore.

"... Ummm..." She finally snapped out of her thoughts and found herself staring directly at the uncomfortable Ein. "Hey.. uh... do you want a tissue?"

Kasumi realized that her nose was drippy from all the crying. She flushed in embarressment and nodded. Ein turned around and walked stiffly towards the house to fetch some tissue napkins, and was left completely bewildered.

Hitomi couldn't help but laugh at Kasumi's little 'performance.' "Niiiice! You sure left an expression on Ein!" She rested her hand on Kasumi's shoulder.

"That was so embarrassing.." Kasumi mumbled, cupping her hands over her lower face to hide her snot. This made Hitomi laugh even harder.

But who would've thought Kasumi would reunite with her brother so soon? Germany never ceases to amaze her.

AN: Oh my.. I'm finished with chapter 1... this is great... It's been a long time since I've written a fic.. hahaha... I feel so proud and special... I deserve a trophy or something... whatever... Oh yes.. please review:) Id be greatly appreciated...

Review Button: Please click me! I have a wife and two kids and it's so hard keeping food on the table...

AN: If you have a heart.. please click that little button.. so Review Jr. can eat a good supper tonight.


	3. Anxiety

Precious

Act 2

Kasumi and Hitomi's father were seated at the dining table, waiting paitently for Hitomi to return from the kitchen with lunch prepared. Ein had currently excused himself to take a shower in the room.

Kasumi, however, was deeply concerned about her brother. 'What was he doing all the way here in Germany? Why doesn't he remember me?' She then settled her musings by agreeing to herself that she will talk to Ein after lunch. As she descended back into reality, she noticed Hitomi's father staring directly at her.

They stared at each other for the moment; a very long awkward moment.

Hitomi's Father began to talk, relieving the tension. "So, how long do you plan on staying here?" Kasumi pondered. From the beginning she figured she would be staying for a couple of months. However, ever since she found out that Hayate was residing here as well, there definitely were a change of plans.

Hitomi's father laughed abruptly. "Oh, ha ha! Well, I'm not pressuring you to leave or anything! I mean, you're very welcome to stay here for as long as you like," he said. "But, you know, if you're going to stay here, you're going to have to work and contribute to this household like everybody else. I mean, I don't want any slackers in my house-- not like I'm saying you are! But, you know what I mean..."

"Oh, I understand, sir!" Kasumi nodded. She personally liked the idea of working and helping around the house anyway, knowing she had something to give back after Hitomi and her father provided her food and shelter. She was exceedingly grateful for that.

Hitomi's father grinned. "Ah, good! If that's the case, you'll be our official maid! Our house is constantly a mess and we're always too busy to clean the entire thing!" He explained.

Hitomi could hear their conversation from the kitchen and called out to Kasumi. "Oh, Oneesan, you're going to be our maid? You can clean my room; it's always a mess!"

Hitomi's Father laughed once more. "Ha ha ha! You can say that again!"

Hitomi huffed. "Oh, daddy!" Her father continued to laugh.

Finally, Hitomi's head emerged from the kitchen entrance. "Oneesan?"

Kasumi perked her head up. "Yes?"

"Do you mind telling Ein that lunch will be ready?" Hitomi asked.

"Oh, I don't mind," Kasumi smiled, her blood rushed with excitement. Finally, a real chance to talk to her brother!

"Thanks! Ein's room is down the hall on the last door to the right," Hitomi directed.

Kasumi left the table, and then navigated the halls with Hitomi's precise directions. Finally, she had reached the front of Ein's room. She hesitated before she could knock on the door as anxiety arose in her stomach. Finally, when her hand touched the door, it began moving by itself, leaving it ajar. Kasumi peered her head inside to look around. And the first thing she saw was Ein in the middle of putting a shirt on.

Ein turned his head, startled, noticing her. "Kasumi?"

She flustered. "Ah bro-- I mean, Ein! I'm sorry!" She immediately slammed the door and began walking fast down the hallway, returning to the dining table. She embarrassed herself in front of her brother, again! 'Well, at least he was wearing pants,' she said to herself reassuringly.

"Hey, Kasumi."

Kasumi froze right in her tracks and turned around. She saw Ein standing next to his bedroom entrance looking at her expectantly. "You needed something...?"

"Y-yes..." She nodded and began walking back down the hallway, returning to the front of his bedroom. She looked down at her feet as she walked, too embarrassed to look directly at Ein.

Finally, she made it back and was finally face-to-face with her brother.

Ein looked at her expectantly. ".. well..?" He didn't seem bothered of the fact that Kasumi had walked in on him as he was putting on his shirt. She was relieved by that. She couldn't afford any more embarrassing acts.

"Hitomi says that dinner will be ready soon..quot; Kasumi answered quietly.

"Hmm is that so? Well, tell her I'll be right out. I need to straighten out my room. Thanks for telling me," Ein was about to retreat once again in his bedroom, but Kasumi stopped him abruptly. The truth; the words were waiting impatiently in her mouth, trying to burst free. But the words couldn't flow. All that came out were stutters.

Ein began to tire of Kasumi's timid behavior. "Kasumi--"

"I-I'm sorry about earlier, Ein... when I first saw you in the back of the dojo. You just look so much like my older brother.. It's just that... we were so close then.." No good. The only words that flowed out of her mouth were lies but, it felt more relieving than telling the truth. "No, it's okay... and I'm sorry about your brother... " He said sympathetically.

"It's okay... " Kasumi said quietly. 'I'm so afraid. I can't tell him. I simply can't tell him. How would Hayate react if I were to tell him the truth? How would he react to how I, his sister, wasn't there to protect him when he had needed me the most? Just how my clan, my family, had rejected me as I tried to right these wrongs, would Hayate turn his back on me, too?'

Ein had been staring at Kasumi for some time now, since she was completely caught up in her thoughts. He grew very concerned of her. "Kasumi..." His voice immediately grabbed her attention. "Are you alright..?"

Kasumi looked at Ein but turned her head away, looking rather hurt. "No.. I'm fine.." And slowly, she turned around and walked back to the dining room and left Ein, once again, completely confused.

_AN: Heh well there's act 2 for ya... To tell u the truth i was going to put act 3 with act 2.. but seeing how I have to write this in HTML form (which is very frustrating to write with btw) I guess I'll make the next scene a separate Chapter/Act... I guess. Anyway, this took me a very long time to write because of these darned writer blocks. But I guess you can say I pulled through._

Anyway I'm sorry if this seems like a boring story... It's very slow paced in the beginning but as soon as I get all the characters in... I'll get to add in some more humor.. I'm trying to make this as interesting as possible.

BTW.. I'm changing one of the pairings to a mild Eliot/Hitomi.. I guess... has anyone tried that before? I suppose that'd be interesting to write...

Right.. ok... ramble over... critics... please critic my fan fic... I highly encourage criticism and corrections so please review! Thanks for reading. Till' next chap XD 


End file.
